Naphta lourd
by Xunaly
Summary: "Cela" était né avec lui. Dès les premiers instants de sa non-existence. [Kuroko's head]


**Naphta lourd**

-_Kuroko's head_-

* * *

_Cela _était né avec lui.  
Dès les premiers instants de sa _non_-existence.

Cet enfant minuscule à la fragilité éclatante, qui ne disait mot. Juste deux grands yeux bleus dévorant un visage trop étroit, ouverts sur le monde quand la bouche demeurait close et inerte. Qui semblait songer constamment, à quoi ? Quelles pensées animaient un nouveau né ? En ce premier jour dont personne ne conservait rien…  
S'étonnait-il de ce monde qui l'accueillait ? Kuroko ne savait plus.

On l'avait juste oublié dès le premier soir.

Petite forme si silencieuse parmi les autres, dont le corps trop faible avait été placé en soins intensifs, loin d'une mère inquiète. Ancré déjà dans un ailleurs qui le soustrayait à la surveillance médicale pourtant des plus attentives. Serait-il resté là-bas pour longtemps si la femme qui venait de le mettre au monde n'avait pas réclamé à le voir ? Il tenait tant aisément dans ses bras qu'elle en avait ri doucement.  
Deux grands yeux bleus l'avaient fixée, curieux.

« Je te vois. Mon Tetsuya… » Avait-elle alors chuchoté encore et encore, penchée sur cet être insaisissable.

Sa mère n'avait pas menti. Il n'était jamais parvenu à échapper à son attention pas non plus qu'il ait travaillé dur pour réussir une performance qui le terrifiait véritablement. Pour tout autre il n'était qu'une ombre à peine discernable sur laquelle aucun regard ne se posait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer disparaître un jour pour elle, rentrer chez lui où personne ne l'attendrait plus. Et s'il s'amusait parfois à la surprendre, il n'avait jamais poussé le jeu plus loin.

Kuroko excellait dans _cela_. Trop sans doute.  
Ce n'était jamais la perception des autres qui s'améliorait, il décidait juste de se laisser voir.

C'était arrivé pour Ogiwara, son ami d'enfance.  
Kuroko était alors tellement habitué à sa paisible solitude que le sourire chaleureux de cet autre l'avait désarçonné. Ce garçon qui tenait entre ses mains le même ballon orange que lui, cette forme un peu volumineuse pour ses doigts et qui lui plaisait déjà temps.

Pourquoi pas ? S'était-il dit.  
Il ne l'avait jamais regretté.

La passion pour ce sport l'avait fait grandir, le soutien d'Ogiwara tout autant. Comme tout enfant normal de son âge, il avait passé des après-midi entiers à jouer avec cet ami, rire, discuter… Il avait existé pour quelqu'un d'autre, on s'était soucié de lui naturellement. Un fait fragile qu'il avait entretenu cérémonieusement au fil des années. Même s'il ne savait alors pas toujours comment agir, que ses actes étaient maladroits bien trop souvent. Même si son visage ne reflétait pas ses émotions quand elles semblaient habiter celui d'Ogiwara avec un naturel déroutant.

Il ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il n'était pas, et Ogiwara l'avait bien compris. Il l'appréciait avec _ça_. Malgré _ça_ et aussi, justement pour _ça_.

Puis son ami s'en était allé dans le lointain et même s'ils continuaient à s'envoyer des nouvelles, Kuroko avait été à nouveau seul parmi les autres si nombreux. Invisible. Animé par l'unique objectif d'un match en finale pour un sport qui ne voulait pas de lui malgré son dévouement appliqué.

Il aimait le basket.  
Personne n'aimait le basket plus que lui.

Ce n'était simplement pas réciproque. Le démon orange se jouait de ses mains, peu importe la quantité d'heures qu'il tuait à tenter de le comprendre, d'apprendre simplement à le contrôler tout en dépassant les limites terriblement restreintes d'un corps créé faible. Ce qui semblait naturel aux autres se refusait à lui constamment sans une seule exception. Et bien qu'Aomine lui-même l'aidait, ces encouragements persistants n'y pouvaient rien.

Kuroko se laissa voir par cet autre pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Il regretta longtemps ce caprice.

Mais il avait eu besoin de remplir cet espace trop vaste qu'était le sien. Son cœur s'était habitué à la présence amicale d'Ogiwara à son départ, cela lui avait manqué indéniablement. Et c'était juste bon de pouvoir à nouveau prendre le temps de découvrir quelqu'un, de retrouver chez un autre l'écho de cette passion à l'origine un peu curieuse.  
Aomine était aussi tout ce qu'il n'était pas, son parfait opposé en tout. Pourtant, curieusement, en sa présence, Kuroko se sentait bien plus fort, c'était quelque chose d'être soutenu par un tel génie. La sensation avait persisté. Le ballon aussi avait persisté, à lui échapper des mains sans que rien qu'il tentât ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Des années de pratique et d'entraînement, d'épuisement de soi, et pourtant il n'était toujours pas basketteur.

Kuroko était juste rien, depuis toujours.

Jusqu'à ce qu'un autre trouve enfin sa place alors qu'il se résignait enfin à abandonner : l'Empereur, le conquérant au territoire sans limite qui avait su si facilement briser _ça_. Aucun ne mentait aux yeux d'Akashi. C'était une vérité absolue. S'il estimait qu'il cachait un talent complètement différent des autres, alors Kuroko voulait bien le croire de toutes ses forces. Et espérer encore un peu. Juste encore un peu qu'il existait bien une petite place pour lui sur ce terrain austère finalement.  
Il s'était dès lors forgé son propre statut de sixième joueur fantôme. Se construisant sur de nouvelles bases sur les conseils du Capitaine d'équipe d'inspiration complètement autre. Usant de cette habileté innée qu'il possédait depuis toujours à disparaître pour agir dans l'anonymat, à se nourrir aussi du talent des autres pour développer son propre discret potentiel.

Aomine avait été sa lumière.  
Puisque Kuroko était une ombre.

Il se jouait des autres, insoupçonnable et pourtant bien présent. Une présence que cherchaient frénétiquement des regards inquiets, en vain leurs adversaires avaient tôt fait d'apprendre à redouter son entrée sur le terrain. Rien ne semblait être en mesure d'endiguer cette force silencieuse qui travaillait méthodiquement, seule dans son monde, lien parfait entre ces cinq génies ô combien différents. Ce garçon aux yeux trop grands qui avait enfin trouvé sa place dans cette équipe insubmersible.  
Les victoires s'étaient enchaînées.

Et tout s'était effondré progressivement. Cette Cour ambulante des Miracles, Aomine, Ogiwara…

Kuroko avait tout perdu.  
Il s'était retrouvé seul. A nouveau.

Piteuse ombre sans propriétaire.

_Cela _était né avec lui. Il n'y avait jamais rien pu. Depuis toujours, il était juste…comme _ça_. Un enfant que sa mère n'avait pas non plus vu venir. Elle aimait d'ailleurs beaucoup lui raconter comment elle avait finalement appris par un hasard curieux la présence en son sein d'un petit être fort discret. Et toujours sur ses lèvres s'étirait ce sourire affectueux et nostalgique à la mention de ses souvenirs…  
Mais Kuroko avait grandi depuis. Sa vie ne se passerait pas éternellement auprès d'elle. Néanmoins il restait impuissant spectateur du silencieux déluge qui avait emporté avec lui leur ace, brisé impitoyablement tous les rêves de son ami d'enfance, exacerbé l'orgueil des autres dans leur quête incessante de victoires… Ce fléau qui avait tout pris jusqu'à leur amour du basket. Qui avait fait naître en lui un sentiment de profonde répugnance envers ses propres coéquipiers et lui-même.

Il se détestait. Il ne savait plus. Il abandonnait, tout ?

« Les yeux de tous ces joueurs étaient froids, mais dans ceux de Kuroko il restait encore de la chaleur. Je sais qu'il peut leur faire face, il est le seul qui puisse tenir tête à ces yeux de glace et les faire fondre. »

Surgies du néant comme un inespéré secours, les paroles rapportées d'Ogiwara étaient parvenues à tout recadrer si simplement dans sa tête… Un réconfort dont il n'aurait pas osé rêver. Kuroko s'y était agrippé de toutes ses forces presque désespérément, chassant peu à peu les doutes qui le torturaient alors et la peur de n'être définitivement bon à rien. Jusqu'à ce que la certitude s'installe progressivement, encouragée par de timides projets, des aspirations grandissantes pour contrer ses anciens coéquipiers.  
Sauf que Kuroko était seul. Que valait une ombre solitaire ? Il savait la réponse à cette question.

Au hasard il avait alors choisi Seirin. Et cette équipe était devenue sa famille.

La rencontre avait été des plus fracassantes, l'accueil étonnamment chaleureux. Ils n'étaient pas de simples équipiers coexistant sur un terrain trop étroit comme cela avait été le cas auparavant, et ce fait nouveau n'avait pas été évident à comprendre pour Kuroko. Bien au contraire, ensembles ils formaient un groupe uni, travaillant d'un même élan pour un objectif commun qui les rassemblait tous. Et il ne s'agissait pas de victoire, non, car ce n'était pas tant la place de leader qu'ils recherchaient dans chaque match peu importe ce qu'ils pouvaient bien prétendre face à leurs adversaires.

Ils aspiraient au pur dépassement de soi. L'unique et le véritable.  
La noble motivation du sportif passionné.

Et sur cette route l'attendait Kagami.

Lui, ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Il semblait juste impossible la naissance d'un nouveau lien plus étroit que celui qu'il avait partagé avec Aomine à l'époque. Personne ne paraissait non plus capable de rivaliser de talent avec l'ace. Surtout, Kuroko ne voulait plus laisser quiconque pénétrer dans son espace à nouveau. Il avait trop souffert jusqu'à maintenant de s'être enivré de cette sensation de partage avec autrui. C'était juste trop douloureux, trop incertain.  
Pourtant il l'avait su, dès que son regard s'était posé sur l'autre, il avait ressenti une fois encore cette impression indescriptible en la présence de Kagami. Comme une impression amère de déjà-vu et malgré tout, différente… Cela avait sonné davantage en écho parfait. Plus troublant que ce qu'il avait connu avant.

Trop curieux, Kuroko s'était laissé voir finalement.  
Et ils s'étaient terriblement bien accordés.

Kagami était sa véritable lumière comme il était son ombre.

Ensembles, ils formaient le duo parfait par excellence. Les capacités de l'un soutenant les faiblesses de l'autre et encourageant tout autant en retour le développement de sa force leur permettant de construire une cohésion maîtrisée entre leurs deux jeux que tout semblait opposer. A eux deux, ils étaient la paire gagnante de Seirin, le noyau au sein du groupe soudé, l'échange au-delà encore… Les bâtisseurs d'un style innovant qui n'appartenait véritablement qu'à eux, qui s'imposait si naturellement dans leurs gestes, leur rapport l'un à l'autre… Une force innée sans limites.

Du moins, c'était ce que Kuroko se plaisait à croire.  
Car la réalité était toute autre.

Il s'était aveuglé pendant longtemps sur la situation mais il avait finalement compris. Au fil de leurs matchs de la Winter Cup, alors que l'écart grandissant entre eux ne pouvait plus être ignoré, il s'était confronté à l'unique vérité. Elle lui avait simplement éclaté au visage : il ralentissait Kagami.  
En sa présence, l'ace se retenait sur le terrain et ne laissait pas s'exprimer pleinement son potentiel. Il ne s'autorisait ce caprice que dès lors que les capacités médiocres de Kuroko étaient complètement dépassées. Pour le reste du temps, il se bridait afin d'être à son niveau, que leur jeu en commun n'en soit pas perturbé. Le pire étant sans doute que cet abruti ne s'en rendait même pas compte.  
Kagami devenait imbattable quand il était débarrassé de lui.

Kuroko se sentait condamné à ne voir que son dos depuis le banc des remplaçants.  
Au moment où il voulait enfin exister pour quelqu'un malgré _ça_…

Il ne désirait plus avoir à se laisser découvrir par Kagami. Non, il voulait que l'autre le voit. Pour de bon. Comme s'il était le plus banal des garçons qui soit. Il rêvait de ne plus être en mesure de se soustraire à son regard. Que sa présence malgré tout discrète lui apparaisse comme une naturelle évidence. Un fait sur lequel on ne saurait mentir ou tromper.

Une fois encore, il ne s'agissait là que de dérisoires illusions.  
Personne ne prêtait attention à son ombre. Après tout, elle était cousue à nos deux pieds, où aurait-elle bien pu s'en aller sans qu'on ne puisse le remarquer ? Non, personne ne s'inquiétait de sa présence puisque tout le monde était inconsciemment persuadé de la pérennité de sa fidélité. Docilement elle suivait, chacun de nos pas, chacun de nos choix, partageant nos actes, notre vie. Toujours, toujours là.

Alors même si cet abruti n'était pas fichu de comprendre un tant soit peu leur situation, tant pis. Kuroko était près à le suivre aussi longtemps que possible, à se donner autant qu'il serait nécessaire pour pouvoir prétendre être le partenaire de ce génie du ballon orange. A rester le regarder jouer aussi quand lui ne serait vraiment plus capable de rien.

A être là, simplement, sur ses talons.

C'était le boulot d'une ombre après tout.

* * *

**Owari**

* * *

_Propriétés artistiques : Tadatoshi Fujimaki. _

Je me souviens d'une époque où ce fandom ne comptait que trois misérables publications du côté anglo-saxon. J'avais découvert le manga depuis peu, et même pas franchement renseignée sur le monde du basket, j'avais tout de suite accroché. Intrigue classique, personnages attachants, il y avait une époque où je courrais après les scans pour n'en trouver qu'en Coréen, je vous passe le bonheur de la traduction.  
Cet écrit est pour ce souvenir-là. Et l'évolution que cette série connaît aujourd'hui.

Merci de votre attention. ^^


End file.
